


I've Been Sane Too Long

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But this is just a platonic comfort fic, Other, There's background sibling sides, because finals suck ass, title from Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Finals are a hard time - especially for someone like Logan, who has always done well and now has to. Failing means he’s worthless. . .doesn’t it?





	I've Been Sane Too Long

Roman shivered as he walked through the woods. He didn’t know why he was going to a secluded field a couple miles away from their college, and he didn’t know why Logan, of all people, had called him to come there at three in the morning. Or why he had to walk through the woods and snow to get there.

But Roman didn’t need to know, he supposed. He was going either way, because Logan was his best friend who could always be found in his bed sleeping at three in the morning. Oh, the horrors of being loyal.

Roman’s shoulders were around his ears when he finally stumbled into the field, wishing he’d worn something warmer. He loved his jacket, don’t get him wrong, but it just didn’t seem to care that it’s main function was retaining his body heat.

All those thoughts flew out of his head when he saw the single line of foot tracks in the snow covered field. There, sitting in the middle of the field, face bathed in moonlight, was Logan. Despite being yards away from him still, Roman could see that he was shivering. Roman could also see that he wasn’t wearing a jacket or a coat - just his dark polo and that ever-present tie.

What was he thinking?

Roman tried to rush through the field, although his legs were number than he’d like and he wasn’t sure his hands were capable of performing any fine motor skills. It was all irrelevant, though, because Logan needed to get back to his dorm and get  _ warm _ . Now. As soon as his brother found out he’d done this, Logan was going to be in such deep shit.

“Catharsis. Noun. The process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.”

“What?” Roman stalled. His hand rested inches above Logan’s shoulder.

“Catharsis,” he repeated. “Noun. The-”

“No, no. I heard you, calculator watch. But what on earth are you doing out here?”

“Catharsis,” Logan repeated. Roman was getting more worried with every second that went by. Had the cold already ruined Logan? Was he doomed to repeat the same phrase for the rest of eternity? How would he tell Patton? Was-

“College,” Logan said. He grabbed Roman’s hand and pulled him down into the snow.

“Hey!” he squacked. “These are  _ designer _ pants!” Roman gestured dramatically at his red flannel pajama pants. Logan didn’t even blink.

“College. Noun. A place you go to suffer stress so that, hopefully, you suffer less stress in the future.”

“Hey,” Roman said softly. “Hey. Is everything alright, teach?” His pants were covered in snow and Roman could feel the cold water soaking into his skin. They were both going to have hypothermia, and Patton  _ and _ Virgil were going to kill them.

“Yes. No.” Logan sighed. “Indecisive. Adjective. Not-”

“Hold the definitions for a sec.” Roman draped his jacket over Logan’s shoulders. At least Roman’s shirt was long-sleeved. Logan must be dying. “Did something happen? Because you  _ know  _ I’ll fight it for you.” Roman lifted one arm in the air, dramatically showing off the lack of muscles. Roman always said muscles were irrelevant. The strength of his spite and stubborn will would prove him victorious in any altercation.

Logan often bemoaned how he befriended such an idiot.

He snorted softly at Roman, and shook his head.

“What plagues me is something that cannot be fought, Roman.”

“Nonsense!”

“Midterms,” Logan said, effectively halting any and all responses Roman might’ve had. Unfortunately, Roman knew Logan was right. That was one battle that Logan had to undertake on his own.

“You’ll do fine, nerd. You always show the rest of us up.” Roman bumped his shoulder.

“Yes, past experience does indicate I would do well on the tests. But what if I don’t, Roman? What if I fail? As we progress, everything gets harder. The tests are getting harder. What if I cannot do them? What if I do not remember what I have learned? What-”

“Logan, listen to me. You’re going to do fine. You have always passed, and there is no reason to think you won’t now.” Roman put a freezing hand on Logan’s freezing mouth when he tried to speak. “Yes, teach, I heard you. The tests are getting harder because  _ school _ is getting harder. Do you know what that means, Logan? It means we’re getting smarter. A test you struggled with in your first year would now be easy as one of those thesis papers you write in an hour. And a test you take three years from now would be impossible to do today. But when you do take those tests, you’ll be ready for them. And if you aren’t, we’ll help you out.” Roman wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist. “And if you don’t pass, you retake the class. There is no limit to how many times you can try something. You will not be any less for failing, or taking a little longer than others to do something.” Roman smiled at Logan, who nodded slowly.

“Gratitude. Noun. The quality of being thankful; readiness to show appreciation for and to return kindness.” A small smile curled Logan’s lips.

“Anytime, pocket protector. So, you ready to go home or what?” Roman pulled Logan to up with him, and Logan shifted so they were both huddled under Roman’s jacket. “My dorm or yours?”

“Well, Virgil probably woke not long after I left because he’s such a light sleeper. He probably called my brother, who woke up and found you missing also. I have no doubt that they are both at my and Virgil’s dorm now, waiting for us.” Logan pressed more into Roman’s side, and Roman did his best not to pull away from the iciness of Logan’s skin.

“My dorm it is,” Roman announced. Logan laughed. “I’m serious. Do you think I want to face Patton after we came out here like  _ this _ ?” Roman motioned at them both dramatically, in all their shivering glory, but quickly pulled his arm back into the slight cover of the jacket. “He’s going to go all Papa Bear on us, and then we’re going to get a lecture that rivals one of yours.”

“Yes, but we will also assuredly receive some of his special sick-time tea. He only makes it when someone is sick, and it is. . .rather enticing.”

  
“Fine!” Roman gasped out. “I _guess_ a lecture is worth the tea. But this is entirely your fault, I hope you know. I have no reservations about throwing you under the bus.”

Logan was silent for a moment. “Annoying. Adjective. Roman Prince.”

“Hey!”

Logan laughed at the look of outrage on Roman’s face, and his mind was settled, at least in part, about midterms. Things could be worse, but Roman was right. He was smarter now, and even if things went bad, he had his friends to pull him through it. Everything would be fine.

Logan would be fine.


End file.
